


Do you want Your Very Big Brother?

by KazeFireEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Job, Fingering, Hand Job, Incest, M/M, Smut, Twincest, What Plot/No Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeFireEmblem/pseuds/KazeFireEmblem
Summary: Kaze and Saizo have a fun night at together





	Do you want Your Very Big Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the fanfic :)

Kaze looks at Saizo "B-brother what are you doing?"

 

Saizo replies grabbing Kaze's butt "We are going to have fun..." 

 

Kaze blushes 

 

Saizo pushes Kaze on the bed pulling Kaze's clothes off revealing his underwear and strong abs

Kaze blushes madly seeing he has a bludge under his underwear 

Saizo looks at it and takes of the underwear revealing Kaze's big thing

Saizo asks Kaze "Do you want your big brother   To take care with you" he smiles

Kaze nods and Saizo starts thrusting Kaze's thing causing Kaze to moan I pleasure 

 

Saizo looks at Kaze's face kissing him on the cheek starts to thrusting harder

 

Kaze moans Louder "B-big brother I want your mouth on m-my argh..." he moans

 

Saizo teases Kaze asking "on your what Kaze?"

Kaze shouts "I want your mouth on my thing!"

Saizo stops thrusting and puts Kaze's thing in his mouth and starts sucking furiously 

Kaze starts groaning and moaning Saizo's name out "Ah... Saizo... Saizo... Saizo... I love you... Oh Saizo I'm almost they..."

Saizo sucks harder 

Kaze releases his seed shouting "Saizo!!" into Saizo's mouth 

Kaze breaths heavily hugging Saizo

Saizo tell him "want a round 2? Little brother"

kaze replies "y-yes please..."

Saizo nods and starts fingering Kaze

Kaze huffing and puffing slowly that he feels great 

Saizo licks his lips and goes faster 

Kaze starts moaning and whining a little 

Saizo smiles and puts his fingers into Kaze making Kaze sucked them

after a few minutes of fingering 

Saizo's sees Kaze is stretched enough to fit Saizo's thing

Saizo takes his clothes off really his long thing and he holds Kaze's rips and puts it in causing Kaze to moan in pleasure "oh Saizo... please please go faster and harder..."

Saizo smiles and goes to his max 

Kaze screams "argh!!! Saizo!!! You're so good argh...!!!"

Saizo smiles kissing Kaze on the lips thrusting his thing into Kaze and tells Kaze "we going to release it together..."

Saizo breathing heavily "Kaze..."

 

Kaze looks at Saizo groaning and moaning 

 

Saizo and Kaze reach they max and they release it together with Saizo grunting and Kaze shouting "argh!!! I love you Saizo...!!"

Saizo lands next to Kaze and says "brother I love you..." 

Kaze replies "I love you too.." and asks "can I suck you nipple..."

Saizo nods and lets him after a few mins he stops cuddles Saizo and sleeps peacefully with Kaze

 


End file.
